Millennium Green Wiki
Welcome to the Millennium Green Wiki This wiki is about the Millennium Greens of England. It contains pages about each Millennium Green and other pages about related official bodies and subjects connected with the Millennium Greens Project nationwide. It is intended that this wiki will be a permenant home for information about MM Greens, which will help to reconnect the Greens and promote them. What Millennium Greens are Millennium Greens are a group of public open spaces in England in the UK, which were created at the turn of the millennium by the Countryside Commission. Each is owned and run by its own charitable trust. The Countryside Commission used money provided by the Millennium Commission (ultimately National Lottery money) to offer grants to local communities to set up their own Greens, within a template set out by the Countryside Commission. The aim was to create 250 by the end of the project, which they almost achieved. Over 250 greens started the process and some did not make it to completion. In the years since then, a number of the local community trusts have folded, with the trust usually being taken over by the local council, but almost all Millennium Greens are still there and many have gone from strength to strength, becoming a special local place where a community can do their own thing. List of All Millennium Greens All the other Information Pages Information Pages We have pages about Vandalism and Theft, Trusts, Events, Water Features, Trees, Natural England, other bodies etc. as well, to assist Millennium Green Trusts in their work. Plans for this Wiki It is intended that this wiki should be not only a reference point for individual MM Greens, with a page for each, but also somewhere where other relevant pages about the Millennium Green project could be, linked together as one, forming the permanent reference that CC failed to provide. The Individual Green Pages These should have a standard info box with whatever basic facts are useful to sum up briefly. These could include whether the Green is still an MM Green; how big it is; what its original number is; the charity number of the trust; an OS grid ref. Obviously pix are important, especially one which shows the Feature they all have. We could create or upload a map of England showing/highlighting all the Greens. This wiki could be a focus, which enables us to promote the Greens as an ongoing National feature of England. Regional meetings, visits, volunteer swaps, twinning of Greens etc could help promote and maintain our struggling Greens nationwide. Are there any plans to celebrate the anniversary of the Greens nationwide, or the anniversary of the Millennium in England/Britain in general? If not, we should make them. This could be the start! How about aiming far ahead to 2025 and celebrating MM Greens in a big way? Icedragon64 11:15, July 14, 2011 (UTC) General References *Wikipedia Page *The booklet about South East and London Millennium Greens produced by the Countryside Agency in 2000 * Heydour Parish's list of Millennium Greens Latest activity Category:Browse __NEWSECTIONLINK__